Lost and Found
by KirinGlomper
Summary: Several years have passed, and Sasuke finally returns to Konoha to claim Sakura. But when he arrives, he finds her in the arms of another man. A plan is crafted to retrieve her. The only question is: Will it work?
1. An Unexpected Guest

_Author's Note: Just to let you know, I'm gonna be slow updating this, since school and 4-H are in full swing, giving me very limited time to work on my fanfictions. Oh, and FYI, more clarification of what has happened in Sasuke's absence will come in later chapters._

**Chapter 1—An Unexpected Guest**

Bare fingers traced across the names carved into the solid stone that stood as a memorial—a memorial to those heroes of Konoha who had died in battle, on missions, in defense of their country. It was a stone on which you would never see _his_ name. _He_ would never be so glorious as to perform such a sacrifice for _his_ country. No. In fact, _he_ hardly even saw _himself_ as a part of the "Village Hidden in the Leaves" anymore. The only reason the young shinobi had returned to Konoha was to claim what truly belonged to _him_.

* * *

The door slammed behind her as Sakura walked from her apartment, melancholy eyes cast downward. Sandal-clad feet stopped the kunoichi only a meter from the door, however. An expression caught somewhere between dismay and joy mingled with her melancholy appearance to create what might have looked like unease as Sakura slowly and surely looked up at the familiar figure standing before her. She had seen his slender, yet masculine form many times before. But never before had she had such mixed emotions about it. It had been three years since Haruno Sakura last laid eyes on Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Sasuke indecisively for a moment before selecting the path to follow. Casting her gaze downward, the kunoichi brushed past him. What else could she do, but brush off the man who had left her for naught? But as she walked away, Sakura's senses remained alert, waiting for Sasuke to say something, to reach for her, to follow her. Nothing happened, and Sakura feared she had lost Sasuke for a second time.

* * *

Sakura distractedly pushed her gyoza back and forth across her plate, with Naruto's eyes following the food. "Are you gonna eat that?" he finally asked, after having counted it move seventeen times.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up, startled by Naruto's speech. "Oh…uh, no."

Without asking permission, Naruto reached across the table and plucked the plump gyoza off Sakura's plate and hurriedly tossed it into his mouth with a small noise of satisfaction. Not only had he snatched up extra food, but he had done it without any protest from Sakura. Come to think of it, Naruto realized, Sakura wasn't really acting like herself. "What's up?"

"It's nothing."

From the look on her face, Naruto knew it was far from 'nothing'. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Weeell," she began, stretching out the word to stall for time. As she set her chopsticks down on her plate, Sakura sighed and cast aside any and all emotion. "I saw Sasuke last night," she finished promptly, her tone of voice creating the illusion that it was no big deal.

Naruto thought differently. "What? You saw Sasuke?"

Sakura hushed Naruto as she hurriedly looked around the restaurant. Several people had heard Naruto, and were now staring at the two. Uchiha Sasuke was a well-known name in Konoha. He had always been respected, but after running off to join Orochimaru, his popularity had taken quite the fall, even among the young ladies of the village.

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else," Sakura insisted as she rose from her seat. Naruto hesitantly followed suit, and the two walked out of the restaurant. They had only walked a few meters down the street when a young woman rushed toward them. Sakura looked at her. She was young, about Sakura's age or a bit younger, with a perfect complexion and soft golden curls. _Great_, inner Sakura began. _She's probably one of the few remaining Sasuke fans, and she overheard us._ "Can I help you?" Sakura asked politely, ignoring the inner voice.

"You left without paying your bill."

At the young woman's request for pay, Naruto swiftly retrieved 2000 yen from his pocket and placed it in her outstretched hand. It was unlike him to pay for his own lunch, let alone both his and Sakura's. The only reasoning Sakura could find behind his actions was his desire to hear about her encounter with Sasuke.

Wordlessly, Naruto beckoned for Sakura to follow him, and she did. Normally, the young ninja would have been chattering away about everything—the weather, his training, his relationships with everyone in town, Jiraiya's newest book, his latest version of the Sexy no Jutsu, and so forth. But today, he was far too focused on Sakura's encounter with Sasuke. It was the first time in years that Sakura had seen Naruto so serious, and frankly, it was beginning to creep her out.

The short walk to Naruto's dingy apartment was filled with an awkward silence that gnawed at Sakura. Her original intention had been to casually mention Sasuke's visit and be done with it. She wanted to forget that it had ever happened. But that was unlikely to happen now.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked worriedly as Naruto led her straight past his apartment building. "Where are we going?"

Naruto didn't respond, and it suddenly occurred to Sakura that he might actually be taking some responsibility and was taking her to report the sighting. After all, Sasuke _had_ been declared a missing nin. It would only make sense to file a report. But then it hit Sakura—they were walking away from the Hokage's office, not toward it. If Naruto wasn't taking Sakura to his apartment or to file a report, then where _was_ he taking her?

The two turned the corner and stopped. Sakura knew where they were; they were standing in front of the memorial statue—the stone engraved with the name of those ninjas who had lost their lives serving Konoha. But why were they here?

Leaves rustled, causing the kunoichi to turn her head in alarm. She was unprepared to find herself face to face, for the second time in two days, with Uchiha Sasuke.

"You mean to tell me you've been hiding him for over a week?" Sakura asked, unbelieving. It was impossible that Naruto could keep such a secret for more than a day. But Sasuke confirmed the truth behind everything Naruto said. Well, everything except the story about Naruto killing several dozen ninjas who had accompanied Sasuke, and then single-handedly capturing Sasuke and forcing him to hide in the forest.

Naruto gleamed with pride as he looked back and forth between Sakura and Sasuke. He had astonished Sakura. Nothing he did ever astonished her. Not even his asking her out. In fact, the reverse effect has taken place—Sakura's response to Naruto's proposal had astonished Naruto. Never had the kyuubi imagined that he might someday win Sakura's affections. But he had, and she was now his girlfriend.

Of course, everyone in Konoha had been shocked when Naruto announced that he was dating Sakura. Actually, everyone had been disbelieving. But they were definitely shocked when Sakura herself confirmed the news. Well, even that wasn't true. Everyone had been even more disbelieving until Sakura appeared next to Naruto (who had transformed to look and sound like Sakura) and confirmed his story. That was the real truth behind it. How such an unlikely coupling came to be, though, is another story for another time.

Emerald eyes glanced down at the cheap watch, not ironically given to Sakura by Naruto as a Christmas present, strapped to Sakura's wrist. "_Shit_", the kunoichi spat under her breath. She was late for her shift at the hospital. "I've got to work. I'll see you around." The words were directed at both Sasuke and Naruto, said as if Sakura had said them every day of her life. It was awkward talking to Sasuke as if she would be seeing him again soon, but what else was she supposed to say to him? 'Well, it's been nice seeing you again Sasuke. Have a nice life'?

Sakura turned to leave, and as she did, Sasuke sidled up beside her. "Meet me tonight," he said in a whisper as he slipped a small paper into her hand, curling her delicate fingers around the scrap.

* * *

Sakura found herself distracted during her entire shift at work. As soon as she was out of Naruto and Sasuke's sight, the kunoichi had unfolded the paper. Scrolled hastily on it was a residential address. If Sasuke was supposed to be hiding in the forest, then why could he possibly want her to meet him at a house? Whose house was it? Sakura attempted to push the questions from mind so that she could focus on work, but it was more difficult to do than she would have thought. Already tonight she had made several mistakes—the first being when she was supposed to remove a large splinter from a man's leg, and only succeeded in pushing the chunk of wood further into his fleshy tissue. The medical nin had been promptly shuffled from the room and reprimanded by her superior.

Finally, shortly after midnight, Sakura was released from the hospital, tired and bedraggled from the stress of keeping her mind on her work. Heavy footsteps resounded as the kunoichi walked down a dark alleyway, the fastest route to the given address. It was a quick walk from the hospital, and Sakura shortly found herself standing alone in front of an old traditional Japanese home. The street was void of noise and light.

After several minutes filled with eerie silence, Sakura started at the sound of footsteps down the street. Although her eyes had begun to adjust to the dim street, it was nearly impossible for her to make out the features of the person walking toward her. Slowly, uneasily, she reached into the pouch at her hip and withdrew a kunai, holding it low, at the ready, should she need to defend herself. But defense was not necessary. The kunoichi relaxed as the stranger came within meters of her and the definite features of the young Uchiha took shape.

"Sasuke," she breathed relief, replacing the weapon in her hip pouch. Sasuke said nothing in return, but stopped in front of Sakura, very clearly impeding upon her personal space. It was like the old Sasuke to not respond when spoken to, but when Sakura had known him, he had possessed a strong sense of personal space. Having him so close to her made Sakura slightly uneasy. The young girl took several staggering steps behind her, which Sasuke matched with ease. To Sakura's disdain, she quickly found her back pressed against a solid stone wall. What was Sasuke thinking? "Sasuke." Sakura said the boy's name again, though this time with unease.

Again, Sasuke remained silent, though the look in his eyes said it all. Sakura felt her knees giving out beneath her, but knew she had to stay strong, for both herself and for Naruto. Both she and Naruto had suffered too long because of Sasuke, and she couldn't give in to him now. But Sakura soon found her body shaking with tension and fervor came into her voice. "It's been too long, Sasuke," she whispered, leaning forward to lift her face dangerously close to his. For the two ninjas, that was the point of no return.


	2. A Guilty Conscience Coincides

A/N: Like always, updates will continue to be slow, but I promise I will continue to update. Thanks for all the great reviews. Oh, and as a warning, this chapter is the reason the fanfic is rated 'mature.' Happy reading!

Chapter 2—A Guilty Conscience Coincides With a Hungry Body 

The next morning, as Naruto sat chirping happily at Sakura's table, Sakura found it impossible to meet the blonde's gaze, no matter how hard she tried. The events of the previous night continued to replay throughout her mind; every time they did so, the kunoichi felt more and more guilty about casting aside her inhibitions. She had consciously defiled her relationship with Naruto, yet the kyuubi wasn't even aware of it, and Sakura planned on keeping it that way. As far as she could tell, her passionate encounter with Sasuke had been a one-time fling. It would never happen again.

Sakura sighed for what was probably the millionth time since she had woken that morning. Of course, Naruto was oblivious to her mood. He usually was. At times, that bothered Sakura. She could never share her deepest feelings and inner emotions with her boyfriend. However, at times like this, Sakura felt relief in the sense that Naruto showed no interest in her emotional changes. Of course, that _was _to be expected. Very few people showed concern and interest in the things they could not understand.

Naruto's speech continued in a fluid manner as Sakura rose from the table, having barely touched her cereal. Naruto, of course, had devoured his ramen shortly after being seated. After returning from his training with Jiraiya, Naruto had basically moved into Sakura's small flat. Sure, he still had an apartment of his own, but he spent very little time there—mostly for the purpose of sleeping. His many boxes of instant ramen had promptly been shipped to Sakura's place, along with an assortment of other things, which Sakura had had an impossible time trying to shove in her undersized closet. As their relationship had progressed, the blonde had become less of a burden on Sakura, and she began to look forward to his frequent visits, especially the late night ones. Many times, after a long shift at the hospital that ran late into the night, Sakura would return home to find Naruto comfortably seated on her couch, eating ramen and watching a late-night soap. Of course, as soon as the entered the room, Naruto would switch the channel to something that could be considered a bit more 'manly'. The kunoichi, tired from her long shift, would curl up at Naruto's warm side and fall asleep against him, her pink locks falling across his shoulder. By the time Sakura would wake, Naruto was usually gone, and Sakura would stumble into her bedroom. Of course, when she woke the following morning, Naruto would be back, sitting at her table, enjoying a bowl of hot ramen.

Naruto finally paused in his speech when he noticed a single tear rolling down Sakura's cheek. Before the kyuubi could say anything, though, Sakura brushed it away, leaving a salty stain on her pale complexion. Without a moment of hesitation, the blonde took up where he had left off. Again, Sakura was glad for Naruto's ignorance toward her feelings. It would have been near impossible to explain how guilty she was feeling for sullying their relationship.

"I have an early shift at the hospital," Sakura said with her million and first sigh. Naruto gave her his best puppy dog eyes, begging for her to stay just a little bit longer. The corners of Sakura's mouth turned up in a smile as she stopped at Naruto's side. "I'll be home before dinner." The kunoichi leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead while running her fingers through his spiky blonde hair. Before she cold pull back, the kyuubi had pulled Sakura onto his lap with an 'oomph' and a slight protest, which ended as soon as his lips met hers.

Before Sakura had begun dating Naruto, she had never experienced, or even realized, this sexually active, passionate side of Naruto. Of course she knew that the kyuubi was passionate, but not in this sense.

At times like this, Sakura could almost feel the devious, destructive, and ferocious nine-tailed fox taking over, his passion washing over her like a wave. It was tiring and invigorating at the same time. Somehow, Sakura seemed to enjoy it. But a little clock was ticking at the back of her mind, reminding her that if she gave in now, she would never make it to the hospital on time.

Drawing back hastily, Sakura ruffled Naruto's blonde spikes in a playful manner. "I'll be home before dinner," she reasserted before dashing out the door, medic coat in hand.

During the entire walk to the hospital, Sakura was alert, waiting for Sasuke to spring out from around any corner. She knew that it would be dangerous for him to be out in the daylight, but that didn't stop her heart from leaping to her throat at every footstep or rustle of leaves.

Sakura was already a nervous wreck by the time she arrived at work. Luckily, though, she didn't have any accidents this time, and worked quickly through the majority of her shift. With only two hours left, time suddenly seemed to drag by, making the slow hours seem even more sluggish.

Just as Sakura was preparing to leave for the day, one of the head medics approached her. "Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama would like to see you in her office." Sakura nodded. Tossing her coat over her arm, Sakura began the walk to the Hokage's tower. It was near enough to the hospital to be in easy walking distance, but it was on the opposite side of the village as Sakura's apartment. Hopefully whatever it was that Tsunade needed, it would be quick, so that Sakura could make it home soon.

The air was stagnant and foreboding as Sakura pushed open the heavy glass door leading into the Hokage's tower. Sakura stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the up button. The button failed to light up. Sakura pushed it again. The button remained dark. Sakura's temper began to flare as she repeatedly prodded the button. Her monstrous strength finally broke through, and the button snapped in half, several color-coded wires sending out sparks. With a quick, guilty glance around the lobby, Sakura snuck over to the staircase. It was a long hike to the top floor of the tower.

As soon as Sakura reached the Hokage's office, she wished she hadn't come. The kunoichi knew the moment she saw Tsunade's face that whatever news she had for Sakura was not good news. With a heavy, foreboding expression, Tsunade motioned for Sakura to sit before her.

"Sakura, where is Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura was left speechless. Of course Sakura knew where Sasuke lay in hiding, but how in the world did Tsunade know about Sakura's knowledge. Duh. She was the Hokage. The kunoichi berated herself for not realizing sooner that Tsunade would know about Sasuke's return, or else find out shortly.

"I don't, I don't know what you mean," Sakura stuttered out, stalling for a moment to think. "You know as well as I do that Sasuke ran off with Orochimaru. Isn't it the ANBU's job to determine his whereabouts?"

"Where is Uchiha Sasuke?" Tsunade repeated, her tone growing harsh.

Obviously, the Hokage knew something that Sakura didn't.

"I don't—" Sakura was cut off by the harsh glare coming in her direction from Tsunade. Sakura literally shrank back in fear. "Please, Tsunade-sama—"

"Sakura, I don't think you understand the situation at hand. Uchiha Sasuke wants to kill you."

Sakura was left speechless. "I—he—umm—" Tsunade's gaze met Sakura's. "I saw him last hiding at the edge of the town in the forest."

Tsunade nodded and an ANBU promptly approached Sakura, placing one hand on her shoulder, and the other on her forearm. "Sakura, at least one ANBU will accompany at all times until this can be solved."

Sakura could merely nod blindly as she stood and left the office. The ANBU followed her—al the way back to the apartment.

"Lock your windows and door," her guard instructed her as she entered the apartment. He remained outside.

The kunoichi did as she was told, all the while shaking with fear. When she finally entered her small kitchen to prepare dinner for herself, Sakura screamed in alarm. Sitting at her kitchen table was the very man she was to be avoiding—Sasuke. Sakura slowly began to step backwards, again shaking with fear, terror pulling at her features.

All the while, Sasuke said nothing, merely watching as fear ate away at Sakura.

Sakura suddenly realized that Naruto was missing. Could something have happened to him? Did Sasuke kill him?

As Sasuke stood, Sakura turned to flee, stumbling over herself as she raced toward the door. Sasuke was hot on her heels. Sakura reached the door too late. Somehow, Sasuke had managed to beat her there. The kunoichi gasped in shock as the Uchiha brought a kunai to her throat, the sharp blade threatening to cut through the soft flesh and spill the young woman's warm, innocent blood. Within moments, Sasuke had Sakura pinned to against the wall.

The situation made Sakura anxious. One might have expected to find her in a state of fight, but she was not. The kunoichi had been at death's door before. It was common for a ninja's life to be placed in peril. However, what made Sakura anxious was not the way the blade of the weapon threatening to split open her artery—it was the way Sasuke looked, holding the knife against her flesh. In fact, it had more to do with the bold look in his eye than it did with the weapon. Sasuke now stared down at Sakura with a heady, hungry look in his Sharingan-infused eyes. It was a look that sent a wave of passionate lust throughout the kunoichi's entire body. Just like her last encounter with the Uchiha, Sakura experienced a desire for the ninja's body, a complete and utter betrayal of her relationship with Naruto.

Sakura's next actions betrayed every sense of logic she possessed. The kunai, never having truly threatened her, slid coldly across and past her throat as the kunoichi found a lustful embrace in Sasuke's grasp. Suddenly, the form-fitting attire of a ninja, though it depicted every curve of its wearer's body, felt to Sakura like a barrier, blocking her eyes and fingers from the sensuous curves of Sasuke's finely toned physique.

Everything that Sakura was now feeling was foreign to her. True, she had grown emotionally close to Naruto over the past few years. And true, she had experienced several passionate encounters with her boyfriend. However, never before had she experienced such a physical longing, a desire that made her entire body ache and her knees weak.

"Sasuke." His name slipped through Sakura's lips without her even knowing it. The kunoichi's voice, normally young and vibrant, had matured in moments, transforming into something delicate and silky smooth. Her transformed voice ignited a response in Sasuke.

The ninja, still holding Sakura pinned to the wall, their bodies intertwined in a passionate embrace, lowered one hand to clasp the kunoichi's thigh, drawing her body in against his. Both of them felt the excitement that came as Sasuke's tense erection came in contact with Sakura's bare leg. A resulting shiver ran up Sakura's spine. The shiver coincided with her carnal desire.

Again, the ninja's name slid sensually through Sakura's soft, nervously fluttering lips. "Uchiha Sasuke." Emerald eyes drank in the sight of Sasuke's bare chest as, in a flurry of hands and clothes, his shirt was removed. Cold bare hands slid beneath Sakura's own short, the tight material pinning Sasuke's large hands against Sakura's firm, silky soft abdomen. Sakura shivered, her flesh warm against Sasuke's cool hands. Why was she experiencing these feelings and these desires? The kunoichi felt that she could equate herself and Sasuke to a pair of lions, interested only in the sexual desire to mate with one another. It was an animal instinct. Sakura, being a woman of her nature, preferred not to think of herself as an animal, subject to the whims of primitive instinctual bearings. But no matter how much she wanted to block such a metaphor from her thoughts, she couldn't deny it. It became more and more apparently true as both beings clawed at the barrier of clothing which kept them from fulfilling their animal instincts.

In another flurry, Sakura found her top removed and lying on the floor, leaving the kunoichi completely exposed except for a pair of pajama bottoms. This new exposure made Sakura slightly uncomfortable. Never had she intentionally exposed her breasts to any man. One time, Naruto had "accidentally" walked in on Sakura while she was changing, but that had been the extent of it.

Time suddenly seemed to slow as Sasuke reached down to remove both his and Sakura's pants in once fell swoop. Being a ninja—stealthy, quick, and precise—had its advantages. Sakura watched as both pairs of pans slid down to their ankles, leaving Sakura now in only a pair of frilly pink panties. Much to Sakura's shock, Sasuke was not left stark naked. Apparently, he had gone the day commando. Whether or not his lack of underwear was a daily occurrence, or simply a one-time event, Sakura doubted she would ever know. For the time being, it really was of no consequence. Emerald eyes traced Sasuke's now completely bare body, following along every curve and ripple. Sasuke's hands, now freed, traced over Sakura's almost completely bare body, igniting shivers and involuntary whimpers caused by her immense desire to screw the ninja.

As Sasuke's fingertips reached Sakura's hip, they lingered on the edge of her panties, toying mercilessly with the lace hem. Sakura could feel herself growing more and more anxious, awaiting Sasuke's next move. Slowly lowering himself to a kneeling position, Sasuke's lips traced along Sakura's breasts and stomach. Goosebumps formed along the kunoichi's sensitive skin, and her first real awareness of arousal came into play.

Sakura, a virgin in every aspect of sexual encounters, couldn't remember a time, except now, when she had felt that warm, tingling sensation between her legs—a sensation that made her completely sexually aware of the naked man before her. As a medic-nin, Sakura had seen the male anatomy plenty of times, but never in this context.

Finally, after tempting himself over and over with the thought of removing Sakura's panties, Sasuke did it. Slowly, teasingly, almost painfully, Sasuke pulled the undergarment to the floor, his lips trailing further and further down her tender flesh. Every few inches of so, Sasuke would incite a slight whimper from Sakura as his canines made small indents in her vulnerable flesh. Before lowing himself past Sakura's waistline, Sasuke stood, his hands clasping about Sakura's waist, pulling her into a kiss that was so rough and hungry it almost hurt. At the same time, the kunoichi was slowly pushed across the room, her feet moving in time with Sasuke's, as if the two were engaged in a lover's tango.

Before long, the two had reached the couch, onto which Sasuke promptly pushed Sakura, his own body following her. On the small couch, Sasuke wasted no time in straddling Sakura, his erection pressing urgently against her closed legs. Sakura didn't seem to catch the hint.

For the first time since Sakura had arrived home, Sasuke spoke. "I have to get inside you." Like his actions, Sasuke's words were urgent, each word spoken as if this were a life-threatening matter. And for Sasuke, for his sexual desire to not be fulfilled probably felt life-threatening.

Sakura understood this time and hesitantly moved her legs apart. Sasuke's whole body seemed to sigh with relief as he grasped Sakura's hips and pulled her closed, to just the perfect spot.

With an initial shock of agonizing pain, Sasuke forced himself part way into Sakura. Once before, the kunoichi had masturbated, and had assumed that sex would be a similar situation. She found out not that it was far from it. As Sasuke jammed harder up against her, Sakura screamed, fingers grasping tightly at anything she could get a hold of. Her hips bucked once before a heavy knock came at the door.

"Haruno Sakura, is everything all right?"

Panting, Sakura tried to pulled herself away from Sasuke, only to find his grip tightening on her hips, his hips thrusting painfully against her. "Sasuke, please," she whispered, her voice strained.

The knocking continued, this time increased to a threatening pound. "Haruno Sakura, if you don't open this door, we're going to have to break in."

Sakura threw Sasuke a worried glance mingled with a pained expression. He was still attempting to go strong. It didn't seem like he was going to let her go, and the ANBU outside were about to break into her apartment. Sakura was in a fix.


	3. The Struggle Between Realism and Fantasy

A/N: Yay! This was a fairly quick update, thanks ever so much to boring classes like Honors Chemistry!

**Chapter 3—The Struggle Between Realism and Fantasy**

The knocking sounded once more. "I'm coming," Sakura finally called out in desperation. Using the strength Sasuke didn't know she possessed, Sakura pushed Sasuke off of her, whispering, "Go to my bedroom." Picking up a coat that was lying on the floor, Sakura pulled it tightly about herself. As she walked to the door, the kunoichi couldn't help but flinch at the pain between her legs.

"Can I help—" Sakura was cut off as two ANBU guards pushed past her as soon as the door opened. One guard immediately began giving orders to the other guard to search the premises.

"What do you think you're—Naruto!" Again, Sakura's sentence was cut short, this time by the appearance of Naruto. Before Sakura could say anything more, Naruto pulled Sakura into a tight embrace, and Sakura had to scramble to hold her coat closed. Confident the coat wouldn't flap open, Sakura looked up to see a slow, steady stream of tears cascading down the kyuubi's face.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. I told Sasuke where you live. I was so stupid. I couldn't see his real intentions." Sakura felt like a horrible person. Here was Naruto, crying and worrying over her, and all she could think about was Sasuke's safety. After a few minutes, the two ANBU returned.

"He's not here." Sakura was shocked. "But Miss, please be more careful in the future and remember to bolt all you windows."

"What?" Pulling from Naruto's grasp, Sakura raced to her bedroom. Sure enough, Sasuke was gone, and a chilly night breeze had blown her curtains aside. "Oh…" Naruto had followed Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, I'm hungry. Let's go get some food."

"No, Naruto. I don't think so."

"Okay, then. I'll just cook some instant ramen."

"Please, Naruto, it's okay. You can go home."

"Sakura, I think it would be safer if I stayed."

"Naruto, I have ANBU guards outside. Go home."

Placing his hand under Sakura's chin, Naruto pulled Sakura's lips up to meet his in a light, tender kiss.

Now Sakura felt like an even more horrible person. Naruto was so utterly concerned with her safety, and yet, she was flatly rejecting him for the prospect of Sasuke. It was actually reminiscent of their younger days together. Naruto was always concerned for Sakura, yet she was too busy chasing after Sasuke to accept his love. And now, even as his girlfriend, Sakura was still too busy chasing after Sasuke to accept Naruto's love and protection.

Finally Naruto relented, releasing Sakura from his grasp with a disappointed look in his eye. "All right, Sakura, but if anything happens, call me. I'll stop by in the morning to check on you."

Sakura simply nodded in response, turning to look forlornly out the open window. Before leaving, Naruto stopped at the very same window and pushed it closed, double-checking that it was latched. He left without saying another word, leaving Sakura feeling cold and alone, sensing she had not received fulfillment, racking her body. Eyes filled with tears, Sakura fell to her knees, her coat falling open around her.

That was where Naruto found her the next morning—asleep facedown on the floor of her bedroom, her coat twisted around her body. Kneeling down beside her, Naruto gathered Sakura into his arms. Although Naruto was still as energetic as he had been in his earlier youth, he had grown into a more sensitive young man. This mature side was what Sakura had fallen in love with, and it was this mature side that Sakura continued to love.

"Sakura," Naruto whispered his girlfriend's name quietly, partnered with a kiss on her forehead.

"Sasuke?" was her response, her eyes flittering open.

"No. It's me, Naruto."

"Oh…" Sakura almost sounded disappointed in her semi-conscious state. Luckily, Naruto didn't pick up on that.

Naruto helped Sakura to stand. Grasping the lapel of her coat, the kyuubi pulled her to him, his lips pressing against hers. Sakura returned his kiss, her hands falling to rest on his forearms. The kiss was tender, yet fragile at the same time, a polar opposite from what she had experienced the night before with Sasuke. With Sasuke, there had been an urgency behind every kiss, every touch. With Naruto, there was restraint.

As the kiss came to an end, Sakura looked up at Naruto. He looked so serene, standing there quietly, his hands still furrowed in her coat. The two stood there a moment longer before Naruto spoke.

"Do you have to work today?"

Sakura shook her head in response.

Naruto nodded, pulling Sakura close. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

Smiling sadly, Sakura buried her face against Naruto's shoulder. She loved her boyfriend dearly, but the fresh memories of her betrayal simply wouldn't allow her to express her feelings. Telling Naruto she loved him right now would feel like a lie. Sakura didn't want to be haunted. Without thinking, the kunoichi tilted her head back, lifting herself up to kiss the kyuubi again. Just as their lips met, Sakura whispered, "Baka." Naruto smiled against Sakura's lips. It was comforting for Sakura to tease Naruto. If Naruto suspected anything was amiss in their relationship, he would make the deduction because Sakura had stopped teasing him.

Arms wrapped firmly around Naruto's neck, Sakura pulled him backwards. Not being able to see, she eventually tripped backwards onto the bed, pulling Naruto down on top of her. He coat shifted, exposing a bare, slender hip. One of Naruto's hands released the lapel, trailing down Sakura's side until it stopped upon the aforementioned hip. Sakura shivered. Naruto's hand was extremely warm. Plus, his fingers began tracing small circled on the skin. It was like he was trying to entice her to arousal, and he was definitely succeeding.

Sakura felt a burning in her stomach, as well as in the flesh of her hip. Naruto's finger, trailing down and across her thigh now, left burning trails of sensation that made Sakura crazy. Her head was spinning, and she was close to losing control of her own body. Before long, the situation could easily escalate to something similar to her encounter with Sasuke.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Sakura made her decision. "Naruto, stop." Sakura had realized that she cared for and respected Naruto far too much to let him do something she may later regret. But then, if she would regret having sex with him, why hadn't she tried to stop Sasuke? She was already regretting that, and yet, at the same time, she was longing for more. Why then, could she not allow Naruto the same opportunity as Sasuke? Why could Sasuke, a stranger for three years, screw her, and her own boyfriend couldn't? Because she cared for Naruto. Did she not care for Sasuke? It was baffling.

As soon as Sakura told Naruto to stop, he did. Lifting himself off of Sakura, he rolled over next to her on the bed. The kyuubi contented himself with toying absent-mindedly with the ends of Sakura's hair. Sakura, too, was content as she rolled up against Naruto, nuzzling her face into his chest. Naruto made a very good teddy bear.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered into Naruto's shirt. It was muffled, but Naruto still caught the words. Of course, he said nothing. He knew it wouldn't do him any good to ask Sakura what she was sorry about.

Tenderly stroking Sakura's head, Naruto released a heavy sigh before leaning over to place a single kiss on the kunoichi's forehead.

Sakura didn't know how long she laid there in Naruto's arms, but by the time she stirred, the kyuubi was gone. Yawning, Sakura rose from her bad and pulled on a pair of pants and a loose shit before walking out to the kitchen. Naruto wasn't there, either. However, a note had been left on the table. It read:

Sakura—

Be back later. Food's in the oven.

Love, Naruto

After reading the note, Sakura turned to the oven. Sure enough, a plate of food, still warm, was sitting on the top rack. And, much to Sakura's surprise, it wasn't ramen. Removing the plate, Sakura placed it on the counter. Without bothering to late silverware, the kunoichi leaned against the counter, taking a piece of bacon in her fingers. The pork, not a normal part of her diet, smelled delicious. It was still warm, too. Just as Sakura was about to bite into the bacon, a knock sounded at the door.

"Door's open," she called, hungrily shoving the bacon in her mouth.

After a moment, when no one showed themselves, Sakura walked out into the front hall. Standing in the doorway was Naruto, a scroll in hand, with an expression of utter misery.

"Naruto?" Sakura was silenced by the look the kyuubi cast her—it broke her heart. Rushing forward, the kunoichi wrapped her arms around Naruto, pulling his head against her bosom.

"Sakura, there have been orders to hunt down and kill him." Even without a name, Sakura knew who he was talking about.

"Are you on that mission?" she asked in a whisper. Naruto shook his head 'no,' and Sakura sighed in relief. For Naruto to go on that mission would be suicide.

"But I've been assigned to another mission. I'll be gone for at least a week."

Sakura nodded. She was still thinking about Sasuke.

"You'll be all right if I leave?"

Again, Sakura nodded.

"Okay." With a kiss on Sakura's forehead, Naruto left.

Sakura walked back into the kitchen, but suddenly she had lost her appetite. The kunoichi took a seat in the nearest chair and laid her head down on the table. Already exhausted from the morning's events, Sakura quickly fell asleep. By the time she awoke, it was late afternoon, and the sun was shining in through the kitchen window across the table. Sakura felt groggy as she stood, slightly dazed. It didn't help that someone was pounding on her door.

"All right, all right." She grumbled, stumbling out into the hall. She was stunned into silence by what she found at her front door. There, panting and clutching a heavily bleeding arm, was Sasuke. With a quick glance into the hall outside her door, Sakura pulled Sasuke inside. "What happened?" she questioned worriedly, pulling his hand away from the wound. It was deep, but luckily, because it was along his bicep in a fairly smooth cut, it wouldn't be too difficult to heal. "Hold still just a minute." Sasuke did as he was told.

The cut was deeper than Sakura had imagined, but within a few minutes, she had both the flesh and the muscle healed.

Sasuke mumbled a thanks, which brought a smile to Sakura's face. The smile, however, quickly faded.

"Sasuke, what happened? Did this have something to do with the mission to kill you?" Suddenly, something else occurred to Sakura. "Are you being tracked?"

"They lost track of me a ways back."

Sakura sighed in relief. So she could harbor Sasuke at least for a little while. "And what about the ANBU outside the apartment?"

"Gone."

Sakura nodded. It felt awkward for her to just be standing there, especially after what had happened last time Sasuke was in her apartment. "Are you…hungry?" Without waiting for a response, Sakura retrieved her plate of bacon from the kitchen and placed it on the couch, next to where Sasuke had taken a seat. He looked at it as if it were poisonous.

"Please eat. It's okay—Naruto made it."

Sasuke immediately looked up. "Naruto was here? Is he here often?"

Sakura leaned back on her heels. "Well, yeah. I mean, Naruto and I _are_ dating." Sakura tried to present the information in a casual manner, as if it was something Sasuke should already know.

A mingled expression that was impossible to decipher crossed Sasuke's face. At once, he was feeling a mix of emotions. He didn't know whether or not to fell upset, angry, rejected, or a variety of other emotions. He was overwhelmed, and it showed in his face.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Sakura apologized as she took a seat on the couch, the plate of bacon separating her from Sasuke.

Before she had a chance to react, the plate was knocked over as Sasuke advanced on the kunoichi, a hungry fire in his eyes. His hands fell heavily on her chest, groping at the flimsy shirt she was wearing. Sakura yelped as the material ripped, once more exposing her breasts. Sakura tried to force Sasuke off of her, but he was now aware of her monstrous strength, and could manipulate it against her.

"Sasuke," she gasped as his face fell against her neck, his teeth grazing against her sensitive skin, while his hands haphazardly worked across her breasts and stomach. For Sasuke, this may have been arousing, but for Sakura, it was painful. Sasuke's hands and mouth tore at her flesh, in no way inciting sexual desire. "Sasuke, stop it," she ground out, again attempting to push the hungry ninja off of her. Of course, this only caused him to claw deeper, finally drawing blood. Sakura was furious and frightened at the same time. Sasuke, at the moment rather overcome with his sexual desires, had left himself open. Before the ninja could sense Sakura gathering her chakra, the kunoichi had channeled it into her hands and thrown Sasuke off.

Sasuke stood there, stunned. "I thought this was what you wanted."

Frankly, Sakura didn't know what she wanted. But she knew she didn't like the fact that it had felt like he was trying to rape her. Crossing her arms over he chest, Sakura stood before walking to her bedroom. As she left, she cast Sasuke one last glanced, accompanied by a terse "Get out."


	4. A Successful Impersonation

_A/N: Wow, I totally didn't even realize I hadn't posted this chapter up yet. Sorry for the wait guys!_

**Chapter 4—A Successful Impersonation**

It had been two days since Naruto had left on his mission, two days since her last encounter with Sasuke. Sakura was unfathomably bored. Work at the hospital had been slow and dreary. But she was lucky even to have been allowed to return to work. Tsunade was still worried about Sakura's safety, which was exactly why the kunoichi had failed to inform the Hokage of Sasuke's appearance at her apartment. She figured that, since nothing had really happened, it wasn't worth getting Tsunade into a tiff about.

Finally, after a 36-hour shift, Sakura was allowed to leave, escorted by two ANBU. As soon as they reached her apartment, the ANBU were required to search the entire place. Then, one would stand guard outside her door, while the other remained inside. They followed Tsunade's orders with precision.

Even though it was nice to feel safe, having ANBU inside her apartment was a bit nerve-wracking. Not to mention, it would make it impossible to have people over. Plus, Sakura felt that she needed to cook meals for the ANBU. And, unfortunately, Sakura wasn't the best cook. But, she tried her best, and the ANBU had yet to complain, even thought she had only provided them with one meal.

Once the ANBU had settled into their usual places, Sakura left for the kitchen to cook dinner. "Hmm…" she hummed absent-mindedly as she opened the door to her fridge and peered in at what little food there was. "Damn," she muttered under her breath. She would need to go out to the store, which would be a hassle. It meant that she would have to be escorted, and then the ANBU would have to search her home for a second time this evening.

Leaning out through the doorway, Sakura looked at the ANBU standing in the hall. "Sorry to bother you, but I need to go to the grocery store. And while we're out, I'm going to treat both of you to dinner." The kunoichi ended the sentence with a smile. The ANBU simply nodded before rapping twice on the door, and then opening it. He whispered something, which Sakura couldn't hear, to his partner. He turned back to Sakura and nodded.

"Okay."

Sakura nodded. "Just let me get my purse." The kunoichi reached across the couch and picked up he purse. She then followed the ANBU, one still masked, the other now dressed in civilian clothing, out into the hall and downstairs.

The first stop, Sakura decided, would be dinner. The kunoichi led her two escorts to a small, secluded café. They were immediately seated near the back, away from the few people already enjoying their meals. A young waiter, probably in his early twenties, set three menus on the table, and then left without a word.

Immediately, the shorter of the two ANBU pushed the menu to the edge of the table. Sakura turned to him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked him.

He shook his head without bothering to turn his masked face to her.

Sakura was going to protest against him not eating, but decided against it.

After a few minutes, the waiter returned and took their orders—gyoza and sake for the ANBU, yakitori and green tea for Sakura.

For the first time, Sakura looked at the face of the unmasked ANBU. She didn't recognize him, but then again, Konoha was a large village. There were many people, both ninjas and civilians alike, whom Sakura was not acquainted with.

"What's your name?"

The ANBU chuckled at Sakura's question. "You know I can't give you any information about myself."

"Well, yeah, but you've already shown me your face."

He smiled. "That's all right because you'll never see my face again."

An awkward silence quickly surrounded their table for the remaining time until the drinks arrived. As soon as the drinks were set on the table, the ANBU reached forward and threw back his sake.

"You shouldn't be drinking—you're on duty," came the cold voice of his partner.

Sakura started. The voice sounded familiar, but she just couldn't seem to place it. Sakura turned to look at the masked ANBU, scrutinizing over the details of his mask as if it would give her some clues. The mask was that of a boar. It didn't help.

"Ah, shucks. It's just a little sake." The unmasked ANBU, though obviously skilled and diligent, was definitely more carefree and outgoing than the masked ANBU. The masked ANBU simply shook his head.

Before another stilted conversation could ensue, the food arrived. The unmasked ANBU was obviously hungry. He swiftly gulped down another glass of sake following his gyoza. Sakura was slower to consume her tea and yakitori. After a long period of silence, the two were finished eating. Sakura paid the bill, and they left.

Their next stop was the store. Sakura only picked up a few things for breakfast. She would be able to go out to the fresh market in the morning.

At their arrival home, the unmasked ANBU repositioned his bird mask on his face and took up his position inside the apartment. The other ANBU stood outside.

"Good night," Sakura called to the bird ANBU as she walked to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!? You're supposed to be guarding the door!"

The shouts of the bird ANBU were silenced as, in the dark, he was murdered.

When Sakura tried to roll over the next morning, she found that she couldn't move. The kunoichi did not panic, though. She assumed it was Naruto. But then it hit her—Naruto was away on a mission. He wasn't due back for at least three more days. "Mpf," Sakura groaned, pushing the weight off of her. Much to her surprise, it was one of the ANBU guards, but it didn't appear that he was wearing his mask. "S-Sasuke?" she stammered.

The boy blinked dark eyes open. His breath was hot on Sakura's face, and it reeked of alcohol.

"How did you—" Before Sakura could finish her question, Sasuke had leaned forward, his lips pressing roughly against Sakura's. Sakura mumbled incoherently against Sasuke's lips, but didn't pull back from him. His heady masculine scent invaded Sakura's nostrils, making her head spin.

The kunoichi melted into the ninja's grasp as he rolled atop her, pressing his lithe figure against hers. Sakura responded by wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck, but her movements were sluggish compared to his. Sakura ground his hips against Sakura's, eliciting an involuntary moan. "Sas-Sasuke," she whispered. In response, he ground his hips again, nipping playfully at her lower lip. The time, Sakura did not protest, but let her hips absorb the movement by falling in time with Sasuke. Images from their first sexual encounter flashed through Sakura's mind. This time, where she thought about it, she didn't regret what had happened.

Sakura shortly found herself clawing at Sasuke's tight ANBU uniform, finely manicured nails ripping at he black material. Sasuke, too, pulled at Sakura's clothing. Before long, the two found themselves naked once more, giving in to their carnal desires. With more rapidity than the previous encounter, Sasuke entered Sakura, igniting a pain-stricken moan.

This time around, Sasuke and Sakura were not interrupted. For her own sake, Sakura was thankful that Sasuke had pulled out before ejaculation. With her relationship with Naruto, Sakura could not afford to be caught carrying Sasuke's child.

After Sasuke pulled out, the two laid there, entangled in the bed sheets and each other's limbs. Sasuke rested his chin against Sakura's crown, breathing heavily against her ruffled pink hair.

"Sakura, come with me."

"Okay," she mumbled exhaustedly, leaning her cheek against Sasuke's warm, bare chest.

"Good," Sasuke whispered menacingly as he pulled Sakura against him as if he were claiming her for himself.


	5. Charades

**Chapter 5—Charades**

Sakura and Sasuke's passionate relationship continued for three days and nights. Oddly enough, no one seemed to question the disappearance of Sakura's second ANBU guard; all Sakura knew was that Sasuke had somehow resolved it, and the kunoichi had been left with one "guard."

But their current relationship would soon come to a close as Naruto returned from his mission. When the kyuubi knocked on Sakura's door at 2 a.m., Sasuke scrambled back into his uniform and strode to the door, opening it authoritatively. He said nothing.

"Yo, Sakura!" Naruto called out just as Sakura was emerging from her bedroom, her normally kempt pink hair mussed from having been roused from a passionate night with Sasuke.

With a stifled yawn, Sakura collapsed into Naruto's warm embrace. Sakura was vaguely aware of Sasuke's cold glare on her and Naruto, but she was successful in ignoring him. Sakura was being deceitful. She knew that. But there was no possible way for her to pull herself from Naruto's arms to blurt out 'Hey, I've been sleeping with your ex-best friend while you were away on a mission. And guess what—we've had sex at least five times!' The kunoichi was positive that she would never have to tell Naruto about the affair. Or so she thought.

Early the following morning, Sakura rolled over on her bed, pressing herself against the warm body beside her. "Sasuke," she whispered, running her hands across his bare chest.

"Hmm?" Blue eyes blinked open as Naruto looked down at Sakura. "Sakura, are you dreaming?"

"No," she replied. "Sasuke, when are we going to fuck again?"

Naruto was taken aback. "Sakura…" He shook her shoulder slightly until she responded.

"Sasuke, what are you—oh…" Green eyes opened, and Sakura found herself in the arms of Naruto, not Sasuke.

Naruto should have said something then and there, but the notion that Sakura had been engaged in intimacy with Sasuke seemed insane. "Sakura, please don't worry about Sasuke. I'm sure he's left the village by now."

Sakura said nothing. She was embarrassed by what had just happened, but glad that Naruto had not questioned it. However, now Sakura was no longer certain about her relationship with Naruto. Sakura loved him, but could they ever stay together? The kunoichi had found it so easy to betray Naruto before, so wouldn't it be easy to betray him again?

"I love you," Naruto whispered, pressing his lips against Sakura's crown. Sakura didn't know how to respond. So she simply nodded, allowing herself to doze back off into a fitful sleep.

When she awoke once more, it was to an empty bed. Naruto had left, most likely to turn in his mission report, and Sasuke was undoubtedly standing about in Sakura's living room or outside her apartment, acting as an ANBU.

With a stifled yawn, Sakura pushed herself out of bed. She could not tell what time it was due to the heavy drops of rain pattering against her window. Sakura dressed, and as she walked into the living room, the greasy smell of frying bacon met her senses, giving her a sharp awakening.

"Sasuke?" she asked as she entered the room. But she was not met with Sasuke's dark face. Instead, she was met by a certain platinum-haired man.

"Yo, Sakura."

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?"

"Tsunade and Naruto were worried about you, so I came to check on you."

Sakura didn't really understand. Tsunade had already sent ANBU guards to "protect" Sakura, so why did she need her former teacher as well? That's what she was about to ask when Kakashi pressed a finger to his mask, presumably in the place where his lips should be. He snuck out of the kitchen, a kunai in hand. Before the ANBU guard, who had just entered, could respond, Kakashi had the kunai at his throat and was directing orders for him to remove his mask. He did so; the man standing before Kakashi was not Uchiha Sasuke as he had expected.

"Ah, Takashi. Terribly sorry. Carry on."

The man slipped his mask over his face just before Sakura entered the room. The ANBU guard took up his place at her door, his from and rigid and still.

"Well, Sakura, it seems that you're in good hands here, so I'll take my leave." Before Sakura could protest, Kakashi was gone.

At the smell of smoke, Sakura rushed back into the kitchen. The bacon Kakashi had left had caught fire.

"Damn it," Sakura snarled under her breath as she picked up the flaming pan and tossed it out the window. Now it was someone else's problem. She turned off the stove with a sigh. Kakashi's appearance signified that something was up. Someone had caught a whiff of the charade. Sasuke and Sakura would have to be extra careful from now on.

Running a hand through her short pink locks, Sakura returned to the living room. The ANBU guard was still at his post.

"Sasuke," she called out to him. "You can quit the act now. Kakashi's gone."

The ANBU didn't respond, but continued to look at Sakura through his unfeeling mask.

"Sasuke?" The kunoichi walked nonchalantly up to the man whom she though was Sasuke. "What are you doing?" she asked as she ran a hand up his bicep. He didn't move. Sakura looked up at him. Had Sasuke grown taller? It must have been her imagination. But it also appeared that he had been working out more. His normally slender arms seemed…well, ripped. And then it occurred to Sakura that this man wasn't Sasuke. "Shit," she cursed under her breath as she pushed past the guard and sprinted out the door. She was in such a flurry of emotions that she didn't notice the ANBU trailing her, and didn't worry about the rain soaking her clothing and skin.

Sakura ran as hard and as fast as she could, until she found herself at the village gate. It was guarded. So she turned and ran again until she found herself, panting, outside of Naruto's apartment. But she couldn't go in. How could she explain to Naruto what was going on? She couldn't without telling him of her affair with Sasuke. That was something she had decided she would never tell him. Never, as long as they both shall live. But despite her better judgment, the kunoichi found herself knocking on Naruto's door. Tears welled in her eyes as her fist met the unrelenting wood of the door. Despite her continuous pounding, no one answered. The only person who heard Sakura was the ANBU guard watching her from the hallway.

"Naruto!" she yelled out as hot, salty tears began to stream down her cheeks. With a final sigh, she slumped down, her palm sliding across the door. She was emotionally exhausted. So much so that when she tried to stand, her legs refused to budge. She eventually cried herself into a fitful form of slumber. During that time, she vaguely recognized a pair of large, warm hands lifting her up and carrying her inside.


End file.
